<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between sand and sea by oldfashionedloverboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250418">between sand and sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/oldfashionedloverboy'>oldfashionedloverboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Master/Slave, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of Sex Slave, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Size Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/oldfashionedloverboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>crocodile has an obsession</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. morning pleasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't write smut but this plot wouldn't go away :(</p><p>could be found on my tumbler under aizawakashi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Crocodile should be reading and responding to reports and official letters, a required duty of that of a leader of underground crime syndicate.</p><p>That’s what he should be doing and yet, Crocodile was on his desk chair, back facing his desk as he leisurely his cigar and watched the banangators swim by in his bedroom aquarium. His mind was troubled with thoughts he just can’t seem to organize.</p><p>And the person responsible for those thoughts and the prevention of his work was sound asleep on his bed.</p><p>She was a small and young woman, barely eighteen years old when he first laid his eyes on her almost a year ago. She was a present from a Celestial Dragon who saw it befitting to gift him a sex slave as a form of gratitude for helping him take care of business with those pesky Fishmen pirates. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“She’s eighteen, unwed and a virgin.” The man from the royal family had said, an ugly smirk on his lips, “Untouched, not even by me. She is yours to take.”<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any normal person would have taken the young woman with their greedy hands without any hesitation. But Crocodile had no interest in owning a sex slave. believe it or not, he was against the concept of people owning other people for whatever sick and twisted activities they desired. Sure, he had underlings but he paid them to do whatever it was he needed to be done. A completely different concept.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, but I must decline.” Crocodile said with a puff of smoking flowing through his thick lips.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I insist!” The royal had said, “Surely you aren’t rejecting a Celestial Dragon’s token of appreciation?” his voice was taunting yet there was an edge to his words that did not go unnoticed.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not wanting to create an unnecessary enemy and to avoid having a headache that would last the whole night, Crocodile agreed, “Fine. Bring her in.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young woman was average in hight, small frame and had jet black long hair that shyly covered the curves of her ass. Crocodile raised an eyebrow as the human slaves dragged the girl in by pulling at the rope attached to her collar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Here she is!” The royal smiled, lust clearly swimming in his eyes as they scanned her body that was barely covered in a dress. “Her name is-”<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Remove her collar.” Crocodile commanded.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Celestial Dragon stared at him in wary before shrugging his shoulders, “She’s yours to do with whatever pleases you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once the Celestial Dragon left, Crocodile used the transponder snail to call his many maids before finally looking at the young slave, a newly lit cigar between his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have no use of you.” He said gruffly, “Do as you please here but do <b>not</b> go to the upper level and do <b>not</b> talk to anyone unless I say so. Understood?”<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a nod from her head, Crocodile dismissed her with a wave of his hand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Snubbing out the cigar, Crocodile rose from his office chair and made his way to his bed. Looking down, the woman was sound asleep in all of her naked glory. Staring at his wrist watch, he sighed as he realized it was only seven in the morning. He had woken up earlier than usual and still seemed lethargic.</p><p>With a silent sigh, Crocodile sat down on the edge of the bed and watched, mesmerized, by the way her chest raised and lowered with every breath she took.</p><p>The first couple of months, Crocodile paid her no attention. Didn’t look at her, didn’t talk to her and didn’t even touch her. He was far too busy with his plans of taking over Alabasta to pay any attention to his sexual desires.</p><p>It wasn’t until one night when of his underlings couldn’t assassinate one of the targets he was ordered with and Crocodile himself had to do it did he finally have his way with the young slave. </p><p>It was rough, quick and dirty.</p><p>She didn’t let out any sound at first, just tightly biting down on her bottom lip until Crocodile grew even more frustrated by her silenced and smacked her thick ass, “Cry for me.” he growled into her ear before taking her lobe between his teeth.</p><p>And that night opened the flood gate of desires. </p><p>At first, Crocodile only had her on nights when he was frustrated. Then, he had her on nights of celebration. Until finally, he had her almost every single night just so that he could hear those sinful cries of hers; her breathless pants against his ears, the broken whimper of his name and the never ending pleas for him were too much to bear.</p><p>This went on for a year and Crocodile could honestly say that he was going <em>insane</em> because of her. He knew nothing personally about her; not her likes or dislikes, where she was from or who her family were. Just her name and age. It was the way she <em>withered</em> beneath him, the way his large hand managed to blanket the entirety of her breasts and waist that drove him to the brink of insanity. </p><p>She always eager to give and please her master, searching for that one hint of satisfaction in his eyes.</p><p>And much like last night, she did not disappoint despite how rough Crocodile had been with her.</p><p>Crocodile had been frustrated by the news that that insolent Straw Hat pirate had made it all the way to Yuba with Princess Vivi. And after a long meeting with his underlings, Crocodile had entered his bedroom, snatched the pretty little woman up and threw her onto his bed. </p><p>She did not cower, did not whimper in fear and just spread her legs like the good little girl that she was.</p><p>He pulled out a pair of handcuff from his bedside drawer and cuffed her hands to bed frame and took her right then and there without preparations, dry and rough.</p><p>Normally, it would be quick and done in no time but he was extremely frustrated about the empire he had taken years to build to crumble down by the hands of that wretched princess and her new guard dog.</p><p>Crocodile had taken his sweet time with her. Two long hours of him taking out his frustrations out on her. </p><p>He marked her with his teeth.</p><p>He spanked her ass till it bruised.</p><p>He squeezed her breasts tight until he was sure his fingers left imprints on her.</p><p>He pounded into her again and again until he had forgotten who he was, where he was and why he had been so angry and frustrated.</p><p>And the good little girl took him all in without any complaints. Just her melodic cries of pleasure and her choked up moans.</p><p>Lifting the blankets from her body, Crocodile admired his marks on her tiny body from last night. A smirk slithered across his lips at the artwork beneath him.</p><p>His little girl had given him so much the past year that he had the compelling urge to repay her. To, for once, allow for her to receive.</p><p>His eyes trailed the many love bites that littered her smooth skin, his eyes stopped at her pussy that was shyly hiding behind her arms, a habit he had noticed after their first night. She always seemed to prefer sleeping with her arms between her legs.</p><p>Taking hold of her arms, he untangled them and laid them on each side of her waist before spreading her legs wide and hungrily stare at her exposed womanhood.</p><p>As if beckoned by her call, Crocodile brought his head down and dragged his tongue across her folds.</p><p>Above him, she let out a small whimper but was not awoken by his single action. Satisfied, he proceeded with his work.</p><p>Gently, so as to not wake her up from her slumber, Crocodile pulled her a little closer so his lips could kiss her clit. He then dragged his thick lower lip along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. </p><p>“Crocodile - Sama…” </p><p>He paused in surprise at the name silently falling from her lips but he was quick to get over and repeated the action.</p><p>His name came out as a breathy whimper that he barely heard and it was all he needed to finally pay her wet pussy attention and give her lips a teasing suck.</p><p>He could hear his little girl gasp in surprised pleasure as he licked a hot, wet line over her clit which made her body squirm in delight. And as he began to suck ever so gently on all the right places - teasing her opening with the tip of his tongue, slurping at her juices - he sensed movement from above and momentarily broke the contact to stare into her questioning wide eyes.</p><p>But Crocodile said nothing. </p><p>Openly staring at the cloud of lust floating her eyes and the way her cheeks flushed a cherry red.</p><p>Crocodile then took hold of her dainty hands and placed them on the back of his head before diving back to her vagina that was desperately calling for his attention.</p><p>He could feel her tense before she slowly came unwind at his kitten licks that lapped up all of her flowing juices. He soon felt her buck her hips forward before instantly freezing, as if she had a terrible mistake. But crocodile just chuckled before tightly gripping her waist and urged her to move forward again.</p><p>Hesitant at first, she found a pace that matched with Crocodile’s movement as he worshiped her beautiful womanhood.  </p><p>"Crocodile - Sama,” she let out a breathless moan as her toes curled inside  anticipation.</p><p>With a loud slurp, Crocodile pulled back with an even louder pop and stared at her. He wanted to pleasure her, yes, but he also loved seeing her face on brink of orgasm, and this was the first time seeing her on the receiving end. </p><p>The grip on his hair tightened and the blush on her cheeks had formed all the way down to her perky breasts. Crocodile could tell that her climax was just out of reach, but was unsure if she should inform him of such a thing or patiently  wait for his approval. He couldn’t help the way his cock twitched at how well mannered she was, even she was on the brink of coming on done, she was still a good little girl who always waited for her daddy’s approval.</p><p>Daddy...that sounded nice. Crocodile should maybe let her call him that next time.</p><p>His trance was interrupted by a whiny moan. Looking up, his blood boiled hot at the way she writhe in ecstasy as she stared back down her body at him with pleading eyes. </p><p>“Please,” She gasped.</p><p>Ignoring his throbbing cock and the uncomfortable tightness of his pants, Crocodile brought his head back down and flicked his tongue over her clit; lick, thrust, suck, slurp.</p><p> Lick, thrust, suck, slurp.</p><p>He repeated this twice when he finally heard his baby girl let out a broken moan of pleasure, her fingers tightening so hard that he was positive she might rip a few hairs out.</p><p>Once she was done, she shuddered at the sensation and slowly detached her fingers from his hair. Her blush was still bright and warm as she averted her gaze from him, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Crocodile shook his head as he got up from his bed, “Don’t be.” He said as he lit up a new cigar stick and shoved it between his lips, “Rest.” and he made his way towards his desk.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Crocodile stopped in his tracks. Turning to glance at the bed, he took out the cigar from between his lips and exhaled a grey cloud of smoke and watched the panting, sweaty form on his bed.</p><p>His cock twitched again at the mere sight of her but hew knew if he took her then after last night’s even, he won’t be able to have his way with her for another month due to the intense trauma.</p><p>Instead, he sucked on his cigar and walked away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hurry boy she's waiting there for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crocodile in pursuit to retrieve his most valued treasure</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiii, i'm back!!</p><p>don't ask me why but i wrote this while listening to toto's africa lmao.</p><p>once again, this fic not proofread!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it’s been a year since Luffy helped Crocodile escape Impel Down and the prison escapee teaming up with the pirate to rescue his brother. After some rookie pirate from the worst generation had taken away that energetic and chaotic pirate into his submarine, Crocodile quietly made his escape route.</p><p>He had no desire to reclaim his position as a War Lord nor did he wish to join that lunatic Don Flamingo. Sure, they’re both powerful criminals but Crocodile has limits and he didn’t want to be reckless again and be caught by the navy. At that moment, it was better to remain hidden in the shadows until the news of the war dies down.</p><p>A year hidden in the shadows allowed for Crocodile to witness the rapid changes around the world after White Beard’s death. He was still irked that he couldn’t be the one to kill the old man but there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, he had other things to focus on.</p><p>During his year in hiding, Crocodile had gathered enough loyal and skillful subordinates to help him with his current mission, finding Y/N.</p><p>It took long months to find her since he didn’t want to bring attention to himself and ever since he had been captured, his treasures and finances had been immensely reduced so he had to spend his money wisely. Finally, after a year of searching, he had found her at some rundown bar in...Alabasta of all places.</p><p>Crocodile had to think long and hard on how to approach the matter. He can’t just waltz up to the bar and snatch away Y/N. He was certain that security would be tight in the country, especially now that he had escaped. But he didn’t want to take his sweet time in retrieving Y/N back either.</p><p>To be honest, he didn’t really know why he’s going through all this trouble to get her back in the first place. There was no legal bonds between the both of them and there were no romantic attachments towards her, as well. However, during his time in Impel Down, all he could think about was his little baby girl and the frown etched on her pretty face in worry. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and he wasn’t sure if it was because of how worried he thought Y/N was or if it was because he <em>thought</em> Y/N was worried.</p><p>During the chaos fighting the Straw Hat pirate and his crew, he didn’t think of the possibility of being captured. He strongly believed that it would be a quick fight - albeit more energy draining - and then he could finally rule over Alabasta. So he had left Y/N back in his hotel as he went after the straw hat clad boy.</p><p> </p><p>The waves crashed harshly against the ship as it sailed to Alabasta. Crocodile was hidden in the shadow as a stowaway, a disgusting means of travel but it was a necessity to avoid being caught. </p><p>“She was caught during the king’s raid at your hotel.” One of his subordinates explained, a tooth pick stuck between his teeth. “Since they saw the state she was in, they ruled out that she was an accomplice to your coup d'etat and decided not to arrest her.”</p><p>Ahh, that’s right. Crocodile had spent the night before having his way with her until she practically lost her voice. He could still faintly hear the sound of her cries in his ears as he reminisced about that night and the morning after.</p><p>“And since she had no place to go,” The subordinate paused to spit out his chewed down toothpick to replace it with a new one, “They decided to give her a job at some bar on the outskirts of a small populated village.”</p><p>Crocodile was uncertain on how he should feel about this whole situation. On one hand, he was glad that Y/N was unharmed by those bastards. But on the other hand, this tiny flame of anger ignited within him at the idea of having someone he trea- of having his gift be mishandled and be placed in some seedy bar. It was an insult to him and the things he valued.</p><p> </p><p>It was around sundown when the ship docked at the harbor in Alabasta. The sun setting and it turing from day to night helped Crocodile to blend in perfectly as he moved in his midnight black cloak, making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone around him.</p><p>“She’s just two hours away east from here.” The man accompanying Crocodile instructed, “Look for the Ala-BLAST Bar with red neon lights.”</p><p>Crocodile just nodded his head and swiftly placed the envelope of 20 thousand Berries into the eagerly awaiting palms.</p><p>“Pleasure doing business with ya!” Was the last thing the man had said before wandering off to his next destination, probably in pursuit to find another client.</p><p> </p><p>The bar was like your typical rundown establishment; lowly dimmed lights, the smell of sweat and alcohol stale in the air and the decoration so horribly mismatched that one would think they were taken out of dumpsters. </p><p>There weren’t many people but that didn’t concern Crocodile as he made his way to an empty table on the far right corner. After all, the population was less than 500 people and since this was a village, he assumed most residents retired to bed early to tend to their crops in the early mornings.</p><p>His eyes never stopped scanning his surroundings the second he walked into the bar as he hoped to spot Y/N but he had yet to catch sight of her. It didn’t matter, he’d wait all night, even a whole month, for her. After all, he had gone an entire year without her, he could handle waiting a bit more to finally see her.</p><p>Just as the clock ticked its second hour since Crocodile stepped into the bar, the hairs on his neck raised at the sight of the woman walking through the backdoor in her uniform. She was wearing a skimpy looking dress that barely reached her mid thighs. Her once long black hair that reached her waist was cut into chin length and her beautiful face was hidden behind thick makeup that was caked onto her smooth skin. The sight of her raged Crocodile, what have they done to his precious baby girl?</p><p>Crocodile sat on edge as he watched his precious baby work her way around the bar, the disgusting lustful gazes from the men didn’t go unnoticed and Crocodile had to force himself to not attack every single one of those men that laid their eyes on her. It wouldn’t do them good if he’s caught again and they actually arrest Y/N this time. He chugged his cheap beer down in order to calm himself down.</p><p>It worked, but only for a second though. Just as he finally leveled himself, Crocodile watched as Y/N drop a tray filled with four drinks. The shriek of the glass shattering was deafening, his breathing stopping at the horror rapidly growing on Y/N’s expression as she looked down at the mess and just as she pulled out a towel from her apron to bend down and clean the mess, a wrinkled hand grabbed her from the back of her head and yanked her hair upwards, Y/N letting a whimper of pain.</p><p>“You bitch!” The old woman, who was probably the owner of the bar, yelled. “This is the second time this month! Do you know how expensive those glasses and drinks are?” </p><p>Y/N flinched at the intensity and volume coming from the wold woman, Crocodile could watch her trying to shift away from the woman.</p><p>The woman let out a frustrated sigh of anger, “Honestly, I don’t know why the king insists having you work here. You’re nothing but a filthy whore. A damn crocodile’s whore too.”</p><p>It happened quickly, one second the owner had her hand on her waist and then next, it was tightly gripping Y/N’s raised hand. Crocodile was shocked at the display. He never imagined his little girl to be violent or remotely aggressive, it was as if he was watching someone else.</p><p>“How dare you.” The old woman spat, “How dare you raise you filthy hand at me, after all what we’ve - what <em>I’ve</em> done.” She glared at Y/N, “Especially at the mention of that bastard.”</p><p>Y/N returned the glare, just as hard and fiery, something Crocodile had never seen before.</p><p>Before he could get up and blow up his cover by helping Y/N, the owner of the bar snatched the apron off of Y/N and began pushing her towards the door, “I don’t care what the king says- get out of here, you’re fired!” </p><p>Crocodile waited a few seconds before throwing a wad of cash on the table and heading towards the door, steps increasing the closer he was to the exit. In the events occurring at the bar, it had somehow started to rain outside. Not a heavy rain just a slight drizzle but it was still difficult to move around.</p><p>Once Crocodile’s gaze adjusted to the darkness, he searched left and right for Y/N, cursing loudly when he failed to spot her. Just as he was about to move and begin his search, he heard faint sniffles coming from a nearby alleyway. Cautiously, Crocodile followed the source of sound which lead him to a woman hunched on a box crate, knees pulled to her chest and head buried into her arms.</p><p>Slowly, Crocodile stood in front of her and crouched to an eye level.</p><p>“Y/N?” In all his life, Crocodile had never once spoken softly. He always had an authoritative and commanding tone of voice. So it came as a big shock when he heard how soft his voice just sounded.</p><p>The woman’s cries came to an abrupt halt and she lifted her head so quickly, Crocodile was worried she might hit the wall behind her.</p><p>Her doe like eyes widened in surprise and, without warning, she threw herself into Crocodile’s arms, wailing loudly and shaking with every sob raking her body.</p><p>To say that Crocodile was surprised was an understatement, though, just as quickly as Y/N had thrown herself into his arms, he tightened his hold around her small and shivering frame.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, the two were at a shady looking motel near the harbor where Crocodile was earlier in the night. Unfortunately, the earliest ship sailing to North Blue was at six in the morning, meaning they had about ten hours to catch their next ship.</p><p>Y/N was sitting on the small queen sized bed while Crocodile took some extra towels from the bathroom and wrapped it around her to dry her off. </p><p>Crocodile was confused with his actions. Y/N was merely a sex slave, he shouldn’t be treating her with such care, he shouldn’t even help her in any way and yet, here he was; on his knees in front of the bed and thoroughly drying Y/N.</p><p>The room was quiet as Crocodile took the next towel to dry Y/N’s hair, her getting sick would not be idle. Especially when they were going to be on a ship for lord knows how long. No, he didn’t care if she gets sick but it would be a drag traveling with someone who was sick and, though he had a good immune system, they had been walking in the rain all the way to the motel so there was a high chance that he could end up being sick as well and he honestly didn’t want that to happen.</p><p>A dainty hand holding his wide wrists stopped his movements and broke his train of thoughts. Looking up, Crocodile was startled to see the dead look in Y/N’s eyes, a look he didn’t favor.</p><p>“Crocodile - Sama.” Her voice croaked and something tugged at Crocodile’s heart. It was a frightening feeling. “Where were you?” her eyes quickly pooled with tears but she forced herself to stop crying as she awaited his answer.</p><p>“I was imprisoned.” That soft tone of voice from earlier returned but Crocodile didn’t mind this time, it somehow felt appropriate to speak in this tone of voice, “I escaped last year.”</p><p>Y/N nodded her head and asked, “Why did you take so long to find me?”</p><p>Crocodile sighed slowly through his nose, “I had to lay low, the navy were looking after me and I couldn’t make a move.”</p><p>It was quiet again, just the sound of the clock ticking surrounded them.</p><p>“What happened to you?” Crocodile asked in a very quiet tone of voice, almost a whisper, as he ran his fingers through Y/N’s extremely short locks. </p><p>Y/N looked away, unable to face him, her hands playing at the end of a stray lock of hair. “They cut my hair, as a reminder that I’m nothing but a...that I’m a whore.”</p><p>Rage bubbled inside of Crocodile at her answer, his hands balling into fists. “Did they-” He swallowed thickly, stomping down on the rage inside of him, “Did they touch you?”</p><p>Y/N shook her head and instant relief flooded his system. He probably would’ve marched all the way back and- </p><p>“Not sexually.” Y/N spoke in a hushed tone.</p><p>At the confusion swimming in Crocodile’s eyes, Y/N pushed herself off of the bed and stood in the center of the small room.</p><p>“Y/N?”</p><p>She began to unzip the back of her dress and Crocodile watched as the skimpy outfit pool down at her feet before Y/N turning around stole his attention, his eyes widening at the sight before him.</p><p>Scars varying in lengths and age littered her once spotless back. </p><p>All kinds of emotions coursed through Crocodile’s veins at the sight of his precious baby girl’s back and it took all of his might not to go back to the bar and kill whichever bastard that did this. Though, he had an inclining as to who could do this. One day, Crocodile vowed, one day he would avenge Y/N and show them what happens when they damage Crocodile’s treasures.</p><p>“I’m going to fucking kill them.” He harshly whispered.</p><p>Y/N quickly turned around with a distraught look, “Don’t!” she came to sit in front of her master, her hands cupping his cheeks, uncaring at the lack of mannerism she was currently displaying, “They’ll kill us!”</p><p>Crocodile was drawn to the fear glistening in her eyes, the tremble of her lips and the tight hold she had on his cheeks. He took a shaky inhale to level himself, “I’ll kill them. Not tonight. Not this year. But one day, when I get my power back, I’ll fucking kill them all.”</p><p>The fire burning within him and the murderous aura emitting from him would scare any sane person away but not Y/N. She felt an instant sense of safety at his promise and couldn’t help but to lean in and kiss his chapped kiss before quickly pulling back, as if remembering her position. But Crocodile didn’t care, he cupped the back of Y/N’s neck and pulled her back into a deep and hungry kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well, there you go!</p><p>thank you for your comments! i appreciate them so much &lt;3</p><p>i let y/n to have a bit more of a character and dialogue then the last chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. reunions and unexpected discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m sad that this mini series is over but i hope you enjoyed it as much as i had! also, this is set post wano but not manga or anime canon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>if you had asked crocodile a couple of years ago how he’d envisioned his life in the next five years, he would’ve told you that he’d see himself as the rightful ruler of Alabasta sitting on his high throne and wearing the most luxurious of clothes.</p><p>So him being a fugitive from the navy somewhere far away from the kingdom of his desires shattered his dream that he had worked several years to achieve.</p><p>Crocodile could feel the vein pulsing on his forehead as he remembered his defeat and imprisonment from two years ago. it was a sore spot for him whenever he thought about how his empire came tumbling down in a few hours at the hands of some teenager and his rowdy friends.</p><p>But no matter, he currently has a another goal to achieve. After taking back Y/N from that horrendous bar and escaping Alabasata, he and Y/N had arrived at some remote village in the new world. The village was small in size but big in number. They didn’t have much resources or financial support for that matter but it was the perfect place for Crocodile. </p><p>He then proceeded to spend the next year building his modest house from wood and aid in the economic and environmental growth of the village. Crops were grown, animals appeared into the wild which allowed the villagers to hunt and the import and export business was booming. It wasn’t on Alabasta’s level yet but it could get there, in a couple of years maybe.</p><p>Because of Crocodile’s help, the villagers grew to trust Crocodile and he is currently in the midst of creating his new and improved version of the Baroque Works. Thanks to the trust of the villagers, Crocodile now has enough people to use as personal contractors of assassins and espionage. And his first client so happened to be the very same Celestial Dragon that had gifted him with Y/N. To others, it was sentimental, to him, it was the perfect opportunity for him to get connections and more financial support.</p><p>Life was going smoothly for Crocodile...until one day he had run into that one person who was the sole bane of his existence.</p><p> </p><p>It all happened so randomly on a Tuesday, of all days. He and Y/N were at the village market, keeping track of the steady flow of income and making sure that the three ships that had anchored here late last night weren’t up to any trouble.</p><p>Crocodile had been listening to a middle aged man who was in charge of selling fresh vegetables complain about the pesky bugs eating away his vegetables when he heard a familiar high pitched voice in the distance. He paid no mind to it at first, hoping that he had been mistaken but when he heard Y/N engage in a conversation with him, that’s when he stepped in.</p><p>Crocodile’s large frame loomed over the talking reindeer doctor, who’s eyes widened comically at the sight of him, intimidated by his height and the familiar cigar caught between Crocodile’s lips.</p><p>He pushed the confused Y/N behind his figure and continued to stare down at the creature. Before any one of them could say or do anything, the rest of the rowdy Straw Hat crew stepped into his line of sight and immediately took a menacing stance once they recognized him.</p><p>Crocodile would’ve chuckled at the now bigger group but he had no time to amused. He had to make sure that Y/N was sa-</p><p>“Crocodile!” He heard Luffy, who was standing in the middle of his crew, spit out his name. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Crocodile’s eyes roamed the Straw Hat pirates - his eyes lingering on his former partner - before finally locking his gaze with Luffy’s harder one, “I live here.” he said simply as he took out the cigar from his mouth and exhaled a puff of smoke.</p><p>“Don’t fuck with us!” The one with the green hair - that Crocodile recognized as Zoro form the wanted poster - spat.</p><p>Crocodile shrugged at them in response.</p><p>“We aren’t afraid to fight you if you’re up to no good!” The orange haired girl was as fiery as ever, resembling that wretched princess Vivi of Alabasta. </p><p>Before he could say anything, he heard a meek voice call out his name, “Crocodile - Sama?” and a pair of doe eyes peering around his arm.</p><p>“Y/N?” he heard Nico Robin gasp in surprise at her sudden appearance before she directed those blue eyes at him, “What is she doing here?”</p><p>The Straw Hat crew stared at the two in confusion. Not wanting the situation to grow out of hand or cause distress for Y/N, Crocodile stepped aside and pulled Y/N to stand next to him. The collective gasp was expected.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” Curly browed man wondered aloud as his cigarette comically dangled on the edge of his lips. </p><p>“This is Y/N.” Crocodile wasn’t certain if he should reveal the next thing he’s about to say but he knew that Luffy and his crew wouldn’t do anything stupid, especially not after seeing Y/N, “She’s my wife.”</p><p>Y/N’s appearance has changed the past year. Her hair grew longer - not to her former waist length but it was almost there, her soft locks rested just above her large breasts - Her fair complexion had a nice tan to it and she had grown two inches taller. </p><p>Stunned silence met his ears and he could see from the corner of his eyes Y/N bashfully looking away. </p><p>“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” The curly browed man stated aloud on the behalf of everyone, new cigarette between his lips.</p><p>“You married your sex slave?!” Robin asked incredulously. Crocodile could only shrug at her.</p><p>“And you got her pregnant!” Nami continued louder than needed necessary. He’s certain that Y/N’s cheeks were as red as the tomatoes he’d seen earlier at the fruit stall. </p><p>“We have to save her!” Said the talking reindeer and in a flash, Y/N was pushed behind Crocodile who was ready for a fight. </p><p>But Luffy’s yell for his crew to stop intervened, “Wait!”</p><p>Tension grew heavy in the air as the Straw Hats grew wary as they observed Crocodile and their captain stare into each other, glares strong yet communicative. The former Warlord could feel Y/N clutching to his sleeve and her pregnant belly pressing against his arm. </p><p>“Let’s go.” Luffy finally said before turning around and walking away.</p><p>“Oi, Luffy!” </p><p>“You can’t be serious!”</p><p>“Luffy!” </p><p>The Straw Hat’s captain stopped in his tracks, “She’s not in danger.” he said in a monotone. </p><p>“What do you mean she’s not in danger she’s married to that crocodile!” The curly browed man barked as he pointed an accusatory finger in his direction.</p><p>“Hey, Crocodile,” Luffy called out over his shoulder, “Are you willing to die for this woman?”</p><p>His question threw everyone off guard, especially Crocodile. Honestly, even after three years of meeting Y/N, he still doesn’t know why he has her by his side. Doesn’t know why he went to that disaster of a kingdom to bring her back nor does he know why he even married her <em>and</em> had gotten her pregnant on top of that.</p><p>Crocodile never had any intentions of marrying her, she was a sex slave after all. He just wanted a sexual companion while he rebuilt his empire and, well, human nature took its course and now she’s pregnant. Logically, he should’ve made her abort the child but the fact that she was carrying <em>his</em> child, his <em>offspring</em>, made Crocodile shiver in a delicious way at the fact that his legacy would continue through his heir. It would be waste to abort the child.</p><p>And as for Y/N, leaving her alone just didn’t sit right with him. It wasn’t because he cared for her or that he loved her, he honestly didn’t know how he felt towards her but he knew he was addicted <em>to her</em>. Her taste, her smell, and her <em>sex</em>, it was all too much. Leaving her on her own where anyone else could touch her and have their way with her made his blood boil.</p><p>She was his sex slave.</p><p>She was his property. </p><p>Y/N was his and nobody else was allowed to have her. That’s why he married her.</p><p>Just remembering that night when Crocodile found Y/N at that bar and the way the men looked at her made his skin crawl and his fists burn with a fiery passion to hit and attack.</p><p>But did that mean he’d die for her?</p><p>Crocodile glanced down at his wife as she avoided his gaze.</p><p>Y/N was tiny, young and very fragile. He wasn’t sure if she had a family to return to and she didn’t have money to live on her own. He had spent a few nights, deep in his thoughts, wondering how Y/N’s life would be like had Crocodile decided not to look for her. Would she be sold again as a slave? Would she be used as a drug dealer? Or, worse, would she be dead in a ditch?</p><p>Images of the bar owner clutching her hair and slapping her flashed before his eyes and his blood boiled.</p><p>“Yes.” He answered gruffly, “I would.”</p><p>Apparently, that was enough of an answer to warrant the Straw Hat crew to begrudgingly follow their leader and leave the married couple alone.</p><p>The two stared after the group of pirates as they walked away deeper into the forest for whatever their purpose was, probably to reach the main city of the island.</p><p>Y/N was startled by the feeling of Crocodile’s hand slithering down her arm and interlocking his large hand with her daintier one, she looked down at it in surprise. </p><p>“Let’s go home.”</p><p>Y/N’s head snapped upwards so fast that she ended up having a whiplash but she ignored the pain as she stared at Crocodile who was leading her to their home on the tallest cliff overlooking the village. </p><p>A small smile stretched her lips as she followed after her husband, her grip tightening around his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. dripping down my throat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>breast play and lactation kink are so underrated. </p><p>p.s, not proofread</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since his wife’s baby bump started showing at four months into the pregnancy, Crocodile couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Huh. His wife. That was a term he was still trying to get used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the Strawhat crew had left his new resident island, Crocodile had strictly focused on the prosperity of the island and made certain that his wife didn’t overwork herself in the farm work duty. Crocodile had strictly instructed her on picking fruits and vegetables and forbade her from conducting any heavy duty work. Not that she could’ve done so from the beginning as she was naturally a weak person but she used to milk the cow and retrieve the eggs from the chicken den but now she was no longer allowed to do such things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crocodile wasn’t paranoid. But he would be damned if his first born and heir was harmed in a careless and stupid accident that he could’ve easily prevented. And knowing just how clumsy his wife was, the accidents would occur quite often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, his wife did not complain much during her pregnancy like he had assumed she would’ve based on the women he’d worked with in Baroque Works had bemoaned about. She had suffered a bit with morning sickness but it was short lived and didn’t exhaust her to the point where she had to be bed ridden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about her pregnancy was going along nicely and Crocodile allowed himself to lower his guard just for a bit while still maintaining a watchful eye on her in case of an emergency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how he started to notice his new...observational habit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started innocently at first - just a normal day of him spending the afternoon away at his office while reading on some reports from his underlings about his new weapon manufacturing industry while his wife dusted away at the bookshelf. Crocodile was so engrossed with the papers in his hands that he had nearly jumped in surprise when he heard his wife cuss aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, his wife only cussed in the bedroom -tangled under his large body- when would demand for her to cuss. So, hearing her hissing the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>was, frankly, shocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up from the documents, he watched as his wife hurriedly pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and dab away at the wet spot on her breast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has this been happening?” Crocodile asked as he raised his hand towards his lips before he remembered that he no longer smoked and couldn't pull out the cigar that he was so used to having tucked between his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of days.” His wife muttered distractedly, too focused on drying her shirt until she eventually gave up when she noticed that she was still lactating. “I’m going to go change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crocodile just watched her go, lost in his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he started to notice the amount of times his wife would lactate. Usually, he would be occupied with something that needed his attention and would only notice when his wife huffed in annoyance and changed into another shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only started paying close attention to her when, one night, while they were having dinner at their humble dining table, he noticed a tiny dark spot appearing on his wife’s baby blue shirt that gradually became bigger in size and her nipples hardened at the wetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was entrancing- the way his wife’s breasts would lactate without her even knowing so. The dampness of her shirt hypnotized him so much that he didn’t realize that he stopped eating his dinner until his wife had asked, in concern, if something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lactating again.” Crocodile simply replied, pointing at the general vicinity of her leaking breasts with her fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife sighed in distress and excused herself to get changed for the third time that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After those few instances, Crocodile paid extra attention to his wife. He would force himself to tear his eyes away from his work to stare at his wife and wait in anticipation for when her breasts started leaking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crocodile wondered if anything would trigger his wife’s lactation but was astounded to find that they just happened on their own. No stimulation or sensitivity to cold temperature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He discovered this one night, when the weather was hot and unforgiving in the middle of the night when they were both in bed with his large arm wrapped around her swollen belly. He had felt something cold drip dropping on the back of his hand but he thought nothing of it at first. It wasn’t until he had felt a light, cool stream trickle down his arm did he bother to look down and notice the milk leaking through his wife’s breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gingerly, he pried his arm from her and went to the bathroom to retrieve a wet towel and clean his slumbering wife. Eyes never once leaving the white liquid that the towel absorbed, curious to know what they would taste like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too entranced, he stopped his movements and threw the towel somewhere behind him. Ever so quietly so as to not awaken his wife, Crocodile leaned down and gently cupped the swollen and still lactating breast into his mouth and gave an experimental suck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sweet, honey like flavor burst in his mouth when the lukewarm liquid hit the back of his throat and Crocodile tried not to moan. Lifting his eyes upwards to steal a quick at his still slumbering wife, Crocodile positioned himself to have better access. Resting his hands on his wife’s waist, he crouched above her and continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flattened his tongue on her hardening nipple and nearly choked at the amount of milk that overfilled his mouth. He detached his lips to swallow, his breathing laboured. Crocodile stared down at his wife and was surprised that she was still sound of sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Controlling his breathing, Crocodile reattached his lips lapped up at the flowing milk while one of his hands fondled the other breast. Twisting and pinching the nipple between his fingers and relishing in the sticky sensation of the milk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft gasp from above alerted him that his wife had woken up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Crocodile-sama?” She panted in confusion, her half lidded eyes meeting his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crocodile just lifted his head from her breast and smashed his lips with hers in a smoldering kiss. A string of milky saliva connected between their swollen lips when Crocodile broke the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife’s eyes were dilated in pleasure, her pussy throbbed for her husband to be buried deep inside of her. And when she reached out for him, to pull down his boxers and to set his throbbing dick free, Crocodile slapped her hands away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, he leaned down and attached his lips to the other breast that he had neglected and gave a harsh suck, making her cry in delight. Her hips thrusted into him, brushing against erect penis and Crocodile growled as he sank his teeth into the fatty flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Crocodile-sama!” She nearly screamed in ecstasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crocodile just hummed, the vibration making her shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He palmed himself as he sucked his wife dry, too addicted by the sweetness of her milk and the moans she emitted while his other hand slid between them and thumbed her clitoris, appreciating the broken gasps filling his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briefly, he envied his unborn child for having the privilege of drinking her milk everyday. Maybe when his unborn child was drinking, he would have his own turn with the most delicious milk he has ever tasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Please!” He heard her beg, “I can’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her withering beneath but Crocodile wasn’t done, he wanted more, drinking it all up until she could no longer produce milk anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too quickly, the flow of milk grew smaller and smaller until nothing came out. Cursing, Crocodile straightened his back and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. His wife’s whines falling on deaf ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roughly, he cupped both of her breasts and knead and massaged them to stimulate them to produce more milk. His dry fingers pinched her breasts, hoping the sickly sweet liquid would squirt out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife withered and moaned beneath him, her fingers painfully clawed down his arms as her body arched into him, begging for that sweet release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when a droplet of the pearl colored milk dripped down her left nipple, Crocodile latched his lips hungrily on her breast and sucked with all his might as his other hand trailed down to her bump, trailed her hips before finally circling her entrance and shoved two fingers in without warning, without preparation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed his name, her fingers digging deep into his flesh and almost broke skin. But Crocodile didn’t mind, he loved the sensation of her nails stabbing his arm while her milk trickled down his throat. Couldn’t help the way he rutted against the matters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as he trapped the brown colored nipple between his teeth and gave it a harsh tug, he instantly felt his wife cumming on his fingers, clutched them so tight with her walls that she nearly ripped the digits off of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with his fill when the milk ran out and his wife coming down from her high, Crocodile pulled his fingers out with an obscene squelching sound and shoved his two fingers into his mouth and licked her cum clean, eyes never left her half lidded ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crocodile was going to fuck his wife into oblivion.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cross posted on tumblr under the username aizawakashi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy late one year anniversary! </p><p>this fic was proof read by my tumblr friend runeterrankhaleesi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Y/N used to be a light sleeper. After all, being kidnapped and held as a slave turns you into one. She would jerk awake from time to time, her mind on high alert in fear of her captures laying their hands on her. She would arouse from her slumber at the slightest sound; be it a mouse scurrying across the wet floors or the scuffle of boots of her guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all of that changed when she was gifted to a tall, large and intimidating man as a sex slave. Sir Crocodile scared her at first, especially on their first night, she literally thought that she was going to die because he was just too big for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his rough administrations, Sir Crocodile had never physically hurt her. And Y/N is oddly thankful for that. She had heard stories of masters abusing their slaves so much that they would die three days in. And for that, Y/N is glad that she ended up with a...kind? Gentle?-Well, a different master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N became a deep sleeper after spending countless nights with Sir Crocodile. Due to his sheer size and strength, Y/N would feel exhausted, nearly on the brink of death, whenever they have finished their sexual activities. She'd be so deep in sleep that sometimes, Sir Crocodile tricks himself into believing that he might actually have accidentally killed her. But when he sees her chest rise and falls, he continues with his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This has been going on for years, and her sleep has only gotten deeper ever since Y/N had given birth to their son, Kaoru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir Crocodile wouldn't touch her, knowing that she would be too tense for sex, and even though he liked her tight, her walls around him would be too tight to actually enjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, why, in the middle of the night, did Y/N's eyes shoot open and her breath hitch, stilling her body that is pressed against her husband's?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She listens into the night, blinks twice, and hears the same sound again, this time it's moving to her...No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long ago she had learned how to slither herself out of Sir Crocodile's ironlike grip to go to the bathroom. She would just need to rub his knuckles and the bigger and older man would withdraw his hand, swatting away whatever pesky mosquito was tiptoeing its way on his rough and dry skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as Sir Crocodile turns onto the other side, his front face the wall, Y/N quietly slips off of bed and, silently, but hastily, makes her way towards their son's room with feather light steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N presses her ear against the door, listening for any movements from inside, and when she hears a soft coo from her angelic Kaoru who is supposed to be asleep, Y/N pushes open the door without making as much sound as possible, and her heart nearly drops at the sight of a tall and bulky man, dressed in a white uniform with a matching cap, standing in front of the crib and Kaoru is in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing her presence, the man turns around and gives her a wicked smirk. He holds his index finger against his lips, holding Kaoru close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be the slut."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words meant nothing to Y/N, she grew a thick skin from the time she worked at the bar in Alabasta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let my baby go." Y/N whispers and the marine chuckles silently, amused by her bravado. As if a slut like her could stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid I can't do that." He says in a low tone of voice, not wanting for Sir Crocodile to awaken and put an end to him. He'll just deal with the slut, take the baby and return back to base. He's certain that once Sir Crocodile discovered his <em>wife's</em> body in this room and that his only child is messing, he would be devastated. And when he storms to their base, the marine will be waiting to take him down. "We have some...plans for the baby back at the base. A new mommy better than a whore like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put...The. Baby. Down." Y/N repeats her hand creep its way to the slit on her nightgown. Sir Crocodile had suggested that she starts sleeping in one to avoid the cold weather. They're no longer in Alabasta so she can't get away with sleeping naked. He doesn't want her to be sick. She felt touched by his gentleness but then Sir Crocodile ruined the moment by saying, "Who will take care of my son if you're sick?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her thigh is a dagger that is wrapped securely, a gift from her husband that he had gifted her when he had to travel to the next town over for an important meeting. "For protection." He said when he placed the cold metal in her hand. "Hide it somewhere that isn't easily spotted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly slipping the dagger out, Y/N takes one step forward and the marine's eyes has this crazy look in them, finding some sick form of entertainment from the situation they're in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucks Kaoru in bed, and makes a stance, his fists held up right in front of his face. "Bring it on, bitch!" And charges towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N narrowly avoids the punch thrown her way and manages to get a cut on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bulky man stares down at his bleeding arm and glares at the woman in front of him, "You're going to pay for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He charges again and lands a solid kick right across Y/N's abdomen. She lets out a painful groan and forces down the bile that was threatening to rush past her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing on shaky legs, sweat coating her forehead, she lets out a scream and tackles the bigger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had taken him off guard that he didn't have time to stop her nor the dagger that came down on his chest, right between his pectorals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're. Not. Taking. My. BABY!" With every word Y/N uttered, her dagger would strike down and stabs the man in different places on his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's so lost in stabbing the man and preventing him kidnapping her son, her precious baby, that she doesn't realize that Sir Crocodile had barged into the room and that Kaoru is crying in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sir Crocodile had woken up when he felt a gentle breeze on his side, and when he peaked his eye open, he was confused on the empty spot in bed. He strained his ear to make out if his wife was in the bathroom, when his heart leapt to his throat at the sound of Y/N shrieks of fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumps off the bed, in nothing but a pair of the finest and silkiest pair of pants money could buy, and rushes to the source of sound. His heart nearly stops when he hears the gross squelching sound that he is used to hearing whenever he disposes of his useless henchmen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, his eyes widen at the scene displayed before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru is in his crib, crying his eyes out and his face as red as a boiled crab that Sir Crocodile enjoys eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the crib, close to the door, Sir Crocodile sees a pair of legs, the once white pants dyed red, his wife stabbing the poor bastard's frame repeatedly, with a cry of anger with each strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pool of blood underneath them ruins the expensive carpet Sir Crocodile had purchased for his heir, it gives a pungent odor in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N stabs and stabs away, her instincts screaming for her to protect her family. She's overly consumed by her animalistic instincts that she begins to cry hysterically at the pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her tiny frame and picking her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Let me go! Kaoru!" She cries into the night, swishing her dagger blindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, Y/N! It's me!" Sir Crocodile's commanding voice cuts through her sob, instantly putting a halt in his wife's thrashing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crocodile-sama?" She turns to blink up at him and, instantly, tears flood her eyes and she throws herself into his arms, her own wrapping around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir Crocodile sighs as he holds onto his wife, and in a gentle voice that he hadn't used since he had rescued her from that filthy bar, says "Shh, it's okay. You're safe. Kaoru's fine. Shhh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru's own tears stop when his father reaches out and pats his head with a caring hand. He picks him up and carries both of his wife and son back to his bedroom and puts them in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir Crocodile makes a call on his Den Den Mushi for his right hand man. Ainusuke is at his house in less than fifteen minutes and disposes of the corpse with the help of his goons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make it look like an accident." Sir Crocodile waves them away with one hand while the other rubs his temple in exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Ainusuke has left, and Kaoru is fast asleep, Sir Crocodile sighs and picks up his wife, her face wet with drying tears, and carries her to their bathroom. He places her on the counter, on the right side of the sink, and runs a warm bath for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir Crocodile undresses her and anger flashes in his eyes at the bluish purple looking bruise forming on her stomach. If that bastard wasn't already dead, he'd kill him himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently lowers Y/N into the bathtub and washes the blood off of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir Crocodile is lost in his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the two of them have showered and bathed multiple times together, he had never taken care of Y/N by washing her. He'd just fuck her, wash himself clean and leaves. Now, however, he is astonished by himself. He soothingly massages Y/N's scalp as he washes her hair with shampoo, gently scrubs down her body with a luffa and delicately dries her body with a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while, Y/N says nothing. Her head is lowered down, twiddling with her fingers. He dresses her in one of his own silky pajama shirts and lays her back down in bed, safe in his arms with Kaoru in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's silence, save for their son's calm breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir Crocodile is invaded by thoughts of his wife and son dead. He doesn't know if he's frightened of the thought of them dying or that he is frightened of the idea of being frightened of losing his...family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down. He isn't surprised to see that Y/N is still wide awake. Refusing to give into sleep, too paranoid that there will be more marines coming for them. The man did say that they wanted Kaoru. And Y/N would raise hell on earth if anyone harms her baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is startled from her thoughts at a pair of lips kissing the top of her head. She looks up with wet eyes and her heart is light at what her husband says, "Thank you, for taking care of our family." And he leans down and pecks her lips. "Sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, like the obedient wife that she always is, Y/N closes her eyes and forces herself to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hasn't forgotten the power Sir Crocodile used to have, the fear he instilled in people, and with his own new empire slowly expanding, she is certain that Sir Crocodile will avenge her and Kaoru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N sleeps at the daydream of her and Sir Crocodile ruling the world, with Kaoru witnessing it all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i was inspired to write this a few weeks back and i think a chapter in y/n's pov is long overdue, don't you think?</p><p>anyways, come say hi on twitter @xoxokakashi :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please like and comment so that it'll encourage me to write the next chapters faster since i already have the plots down!</p><p>come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/sakkashinobi">twitter</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>